The Crush Feeling
by Maxrideandcows
Summary: Maximum Ride and Fang are ten years old. They keep having these feelings. What are they? And why can't Jeb help? Please read and review! If you do, Fang will have feelings for you!
1. The beginning

**HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? I am really great, because I actually finished this! I am still working on Maximumly Hard Knock Life (my other story, check it out if you haven't read it yet) and I have a lot of surprises in store for that. But this is maybe my new story. Should I continue it as a **

**ONE: SHORT STORY**

**TWO: LONG STORY**

**THREE: ONE SHOT**

**It is all up to my amazing, favorite readers! You are in charge of what I should do. I have trust in you. Just make sure that I put my trust in the right people. Bye!**

Narrativepov: 

Maximum Ride was sitting in her bedroom. She was only ten years old, just escaped from the evil School three months ago, and was completely bored. It's funny how little there was to do when you are an avian human hybrid.

But, actually, there was something bothering Max. Something that no amount of sarcasm could cover up. It has been messing with her for a few weeks. You see, she loves her freaky family with all her heart. She could never live without them! But recently she has had some…different, feelings about a certain member of the flock. She feels like Fang has been giving her these weird looks every once in a while. And every time he looked at her she had this? Feeling? She doesn't know. It just… scared her. It made her stomach all queasy and her head feel all light. She was worried about it being her DNA unraveling, so she confronted Jeb. And get this. He thought she was funny! When she told him about the Fang Feelings all he had to say, (after laughing) was:

"Oh Maximum! I think that what you have is a _crush_! Oh, yes the pleasure of being young again! Ah, this is like my olden days. When I was in class with little miss Lindsay Lynch! Oh she was a sight! Long blond hair, and freckles that popped out of her little button nose…. Oh and she always wore a bow in her hair! *Sigh*… I wonder where she is now…"

"And he went on with that Lindsay girl for like a million bazillion hours. And he never even explained what a stupid crush is! I mean it could be a mass murderer for all I know!" said young Maximum to Fang when she told him about her dilemma. He looked confused also, because, well… hey, he was only ten!

"Maybe a crush is like a new fight move. These feelings you have might be yourself learning a new trick?" he inquired.

"I do not know. But you know what? It is FREAKING me out. On another hand, you can't tell the kids about this. It might be serious. I do not want them worrying about me. Ok?" Max said.

"Ok, Maxy." Fang said.

Maximum hated it when he called her that. She glared at him and they sat on her bed in silence, bored again. Fang started to look uncomfortable. He began to pace on her royal blue fluffy carpet. She loved that carpet. It reminded her of the sky on a stormy night. It reminded her of her mood when no one listened to her. It reminded her about her feelings for Fang: cloudy.

Fang reached over and grabbed her hand. It wasn't usually weird or uncomfortable for the both of them. They always did this because they were so close. But now, Max jerked her hand away. Those feelings that she had been feeling increased. She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and her face got all red. Suddenly she didn't feel like talking to Fang right then and there. She just wanted him OUT.

"Listen Fang I think you should go. Um I'll talk to you later ok?"

Feeling like he was dismissed, Fang left Max's room. The door shut behind him, slamming it in his face. He walked away silently, thinking about her. Her long brunette curly hair, with the different color hair highlights. Blonde highlights, red highlights, black, different browns, just plain beautiful. He then thought about her eyes, her soft hands, her wings…

"Snap out of it man!" he thought quietly to himself.

Fang had recently been watching a lot of TV. Ever since Jeb had bought it for them. Iggy and Gazzy like watching sports and the experiment channel, but he got hooked on this show called **"Lace & Luvin"**. Jeb always teases Fang about it. Fang does not know why though.

Anyway, he really loved that show. The day of the season finale, he had cried because it was over. But he never would have cried if the flock was there.

He was thinking about the last episode that he watched...

Fangpov:

The last episode that I watched of Lace and Luvin, (that is my favorite show in the universe) Sammi and Nathan FINALLY got together. They are so cute together. If I told anyone this though, I would never keep my tough guy image, so shut your face!

The thing that confuses me is that in the show, Sammi talks about this feeling she gets around Nathan, and I get those same feelings about Max. It really does not make any sense, because Maxy is like my sister. I mean, she is my sister! How can I feel like that around her?

The truth is, I like those feelings. When I am around Max, I am actually _happy. _I can't show it though.

And I have another thing to confess. Um, I kind of tricked Max. I actually know what a crush is. And now that I know that she feels the same way about me, I have to act on it…right?

Maxpov:

I had to make Fang leave! He just, I mean, I needed to, ugh! He made me feel like that again. _The Crush Feeling._

So what the hell is the Crush? Sorry about the language, but seriously! It makes no sense! How am I supposed to find out if I am to survive with this? What if I am dying?

But, I kind of like that feeling. If this is dying, I am dying in pleasure. What. Is. Going. ON?

Narrativepov 

Fang had watched that last episode in great concentration. He noticed that Nathan really crushed on this girl Sammi. He had to do something to realize what was going on. In the soap opera Nathan did this… _thing, _and Sammi immediately feel for him. And Fang really wanted to try it.

As he opened Max's door slowly, basically asking for entrance. He peaked his head in and looked around the room for Max. His eyes found her on her bed, looking like she was concentrating really hard on something.

"Maxy? Can I talk to you?" he asked. She looked up, shocked. She thought she was alone, but was worried of how long Fang was there. Can't she have peace and quiet?

"Sure, why not."

He came in and went over to sit on her bed, but thought against it on a last minute decision. He took her by the hand, and she didn't pull away this time. She looked down at her carpet, and her cheeks got red.

"Follow me, ok? Just listen. Please." He told her.

She got up, looking at him weirdly, like he was out of his mind. But she still went with him. He told her to close her eyes and follow him. She did it but was really confused.

When Fang made sure that Max couldn't see where they were going, he led her out to the backyard. He told her to open her wings but to keep her eyes closed. They flew together to the highest oak tree, where the branches were strong, wide and flat. They both sat on the same branch and Max took her hand away from her eyes. She looked around and smiled, seeing how the rest of the branches rested above them, sheltering them from the rest of the world. It was so beautiful.

"Fang, why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Maxpov:

"Well, it's kind of a long story… and I really don't like talking that much… but I'll do it for you, I guess," he stuttered out. I have never heard Fang stutter in my life. And what he said about the talking was true also. The only time he really talks is to me. But he never stutters…

"Just go ahead."

"Ok, well, um, ok it started when I was watching this show called Lace and Luvin." He began.

"You watch that?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah. Don't ask. Anyway, I was watching the season finale, and there are these two main characters. The girl character is Sammi Diamond and the boy was Nathan Socko. Nathan and Sammi always liked each other but no one wanted to tell the other. You see, they went to the same church, but Sammi never thought that Nathan would like her so she gave up on him! She tried to like this other guy but he was a jerk, so she gave up on him too! And all of a sudden Nathan asked her out!"

"You really get into this, don't you?" I asked him.

"Shut up. Now Sammi was like "What took you so long?"! Anyway, when they got really serious… wait I'm getting into something different. Anyway, you said you were having certain… feelings? Um, well I have them too. And I know what it is. And the way to find out how to cure them is to, um, well you have to do this thing, when you, um…"

"Gosh, spit it out Fang!" I laughed.

"I want to try something…" he said looking in my eyes.

"Well try it then."

"Gladly," he muttered.

Fangpov:

I had never done this before so I was kind of freaked out.

I looked at Max in the eyes and blinked. I concentrated on her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her freckles, and every other little detail. I took my hand and put it on the side of her face. I leaned in slowly, and brushed my lips against hers. Then we actually kissed! Just like Nathan and Sammi!

I pulled back and Max was actually blushing.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's called a kiss. Everyone does it. Don't your butterflies feel better, or at least nicer?"

"Yea, I guess. It was really fun. Will we ever do that again?" she said looking at my lips.

I laughed and said, "Whenever you want."

She smiled and pecked me on the cheek. Then she unfolded her wings, almost knocking me over, and waved good bye. In a flash of brown, blonde, red, black, and white feathers, she dove down, out of the protective tree branches, and through the darkness into the light. Like an angel ( no pun intended ) she was there to rock my world, and then… she was gone. I sat there for a few minutes, collecting my thoughts.

One, I kissed Maximum Ride. That was the biggest one. I thought it would be nice, but I never thought it would be that cool.

Two, Nathan and I were kind of alike. We decided we wanted to do something that was really hard, and we went through with it.

Three, Sammi and Max were really alike. Both strong, independent girls, who got kissed by the guy who gave them butterflies.

Four, Max still did not find out what the Crush Feeling is.

And finally five, I KISSED MAXIMUM RIDE…

**So, what do you guys think? Should I leave it as a one shot, or continue it? I really want to continue it, but if you guys don't want to, then…**

**I don't know yet. Anyway, the little blue button below has no friends. When you click it, it gets a hug. Give that button some hugs people!**

**"Thanks for your friendship and for your smile,**

**Thanks for the luv for that little while,**

**My heart was broken, my eyes did cry,**

**But now that its all over, I learned to say good bye"**

**Unknown but talented as heck!**

**bye bye!**

**Read and please review! **


	2. Take some feelings for perspective

**Hi guys! I am warning you now that this is a short chapter! This is just Max's and Fang's view on their feelings for each other still, three years later. I am sorry that I haven't been posting. My life has been busy. **

**Just so you know, my best friend in the whole world, limegreen124, just got a reality check on how guys are jerks, (Sorry good guys!)**

**Her boyfriend of like 6 months, decided to find feelings for another girl. She was heart broken. He was a jerk to her and she did not deserve that. Please PM her how much you want to punch the guy.  
On another note, I found a guy! He's extremely sweet, so that's all I will say. Let us see how this goes ;o)**

**Anyway, review! If I get 7 new reviews I will update in one day!**

Maxpov age 13

If you have ever been flying before, you know what I mean when I say that… clouds suck. Everyone is like, "Oh! Look at the pretty clouds! Wouldn't you just love to float on one?"

Well you don't. They're wet, and cold. You can't see in them, and the only time you should go in them is if you have to hide; which is what I am doing right now. It's not less wet though.

I don't usually hide from life, or anything it has to through my way. I am the great Maximum Ride. But sometimes, even I need a break. Last month Jeb left us to go on a special mission. He was supposed to be back in a week. He never came back. We had to except the fact that he is probable not going to come back. That left the tears, responsibility, and troubles to the oldest, yours featherly. I was always the leader of the Flock, but Jeb was always the one that we would come to with our troubles. Now that was me. The stress was really getting to me.

Oh and just to clear up from the last time we talked, I don't "kiss" Fang anymore. I mean I figured out what kissing meant! That's so gross. Fang is my brother. But… those feelings didn't go away. _That Crush Feeling_.

I don't know if Fang still feels that way though. But it doesn't matter. I have bigger problems on my hands. Like taking care of a whole family at 13 isn't enough, I have to deal with pre-teen problems. STUPID FREAKING HORMONES!

Fangpov age 13

Stupid freaking hormones. They are literally killing me. Every time I see Max, this stupid gushy music plays in my head. I know that I am a guy, but believe me I'm not doing this on purpose.

But Max really has been working hard with the leader thing. I am really proud of her. I think it would be too much for her if I told her how I feel. Is this what friend zoned feels like?

**Just 6 words.**

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!**

**Bye! =D**


	3. Stupid Store Trip

**Heyyyy girls and guys. I am so insanely tired right now. Each word I type takes like thirty seconds… ugh. No exclamation points right now people. Though, it is only 10pm, I was up all night last night, and woke up around 8. So I am not in an energetic mood right now. But I did get four reviews in and hour! So…..Thank you to my faithful readers and continue being awesome. I really am happy, you just cannot tell.**

**Ugh. Sorry I am just not in the mood to write, you know? I. don't. enjoy. Tiredness. **

**Is that a word? I don't care right now. Wow this is a really long author's note. La la la la la. Do, ray, me, fa, so, la, te, do. **

**So I am in the process of teaching my friend Nicole all about Maximum Ride. Hopefully I will be able to hook her in. You know what? I am ending this Author's Note. Just read the stupid story. Sorry about the 'tude' but just… I don't know just go and enjoy my writing. Bye guys. Review!'**

**Maxpov age 13**

"ZOMG MAX! Look at this skirt! It has sequins, and glitter, and sparkles, and rhinestones, and it has little spots of pink on it! I NEED it! Oh, and while we're at it, can I get an iPad? I mean I watch the TV at the house and they look so cool! DO YOU THINK WE COULD GET A PINK ONE? OMG CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW COOL THAT WOULD BE? Max, why are you rubbing your head?" Nudge said in about one breath.

"I am rubbing my head Nudge, because you are giving me a migraine."

"What's a migraine? Is it like a little elf that lives inside your head and runs around kicking you so you have to rub the spots? Huh Max? Why to the Migraines to that? That's not very nice. Maybe we should punish them. I'll go get a baseball bat from the sporting section. I'll be right back, don't let him escape!"

"I'll try that Nudge." I sighed and pushed the skirt she wanted away. She needs clothes good for fight training, not fashion shows. I picked out some pink camouflage pants instead, praying that they would be good enough. I just can NOT take more Nudge Channel today. Let Fang handle that. Ugh.

I took her pants and added them to our cart. We were at the town convenience store about 20 miles away from our house. We needed new clothes (the kids are growing like fricken weeds), food and a few hygiene supplies.

I walked up to the check out. I used the some of the last of the money Jeb had left a month ago, before he left.

The face of the cashier was hilarious. I guess when you put that many supplies on one conveyer belt can freak out a "normal" person.

"Um, aren't you a little young to be buying this stuff? Where are you parents sweetheart?" she asked sweetly with her eyes still wide.

I cringed at the nick name. Adults are as smart as Erasers. Seriously. I looked her over, checking for possible threats. None to the normal eyes, but to me, I timely spotted the curve of her nail tips. Sharp as a knife. Not normal for a simple idiot. I slyly lifted my head and slitted my eyes.

"Oh, they're in the gardening section. My mother gave me this money to pay for this. Oh, and 13 is not that young." Lying and a comeback; not bad Maximum.

"Well, I don't know if I believe that." She said with a sneer.

I looked at her with suspicion and anger.

"Listen lady. I don't care what you believe. Your medium wage job pays you way too much to do things that a two year old could do. So do it. And if you can't, then get me another cashier. I'm not having a good day today and you don't want to feel my anger. Ask anyone here." I said continuing to put the items on the belt. I didn't even look up, because like always, my comebacks left people speechless. I'm just _that_ awesome. She put the stuff in bags and took my money. I could have sworn I heard a growl when I walked away. Hmm… maybe-

"Max! I got the bat! Just hold still!"

Kill me now.

**Fangpov**

Poor Max. Like I said before, she has been on the edge for like a month. I think she is PMSing right now, which makes it horrible for US too. It doesn't help that Nudge won't stop talking, ( more than usual ) and Angel already tried to get a kitten three times today. Oh the amazing adventures of your average mutant bird kids.

Anyway, when I saw Nudge get that bat and come towards Max with it, I knew I needed to stop this or all hell would break lose.

"Max! I got the bat! Just hold still!"

"Nudge! No!" I shouted trying to stop her. But she was bent on "helping" Max with the "Migraine People".

She banged Max in the head with the bat, before Max could turn around and stop her. Max fell to the ground, knocked (literally) out.

"Max!" I yelled rushing towards her. Because we are stronger than the average mutant enhanced bear, and Nudge went with all her strength, AND Max wasn't expecting it, she was seriously bleeding. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were closed.

"Max! Come on! Wake up." I shouted.

She just lay there, not moving.

"Jeez, uh Gazzy go tell that cashier Max was threatening to call 911." Iggy said.

"On it!' Gazzy went over the woman. She looked at him like he just interrupted the most important moment of her life.

"Hey lady! My friend got hit with a baseball bat. Call 911!"

Gasman screamed right into her face. It was hilarious. If this wasn't so serious, I actually would have laughed. But Max's pulse was slowing. Holy fricken crap.

"Nudge, how hard did you hit her?" I questioned.

She was crying hysterically by now.

"I was just trying to help. I saw that Max was hurting and I just wanted to make her feel better. I didn't know she was being sarcastic!"

I sighed and told her it wasn't her fault. She sniffed and nodded her head, already pulling herself together. We don't cry. She must really feel bad.

"Gazzy, what is she saying?" I shouted.

No response. I turned around.

The "normal" cashier had completely changed. She had scaly silver skin, pointed claws, and teeth, and long blond human hair. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.

She had Gazzy in a head lock about to sink her teeth into his little skull.

"Gazzy! O-forty niner! Back licker!" we always speak in code. I just told him to push her over his body and kick her in the face. Which he did perfectly.

"Iggy! Quick, go help Gasman! Ten steps forward and front aerial kick to the stomach." I told him.

The boys could handle this. I made the girls watch Max, while I went to get water and bandages. I grabbed some other stuff from the medicine aisle, when I realized that we were the only ones in the whole store. The only other people were the workers. Which were advancing towards me…

well crap.

**Well guys! I am now energetic because it's the next day. Wooo! Sorry about how I was at the beginning of the authors note. I was fricken tired! Ha-ha, so I want to thank all my reviews and followers. You guys are great. By the way if you want to be even greater you could check out my other stories! They are begging to be read and reviewed! ANYWAY! I enjoy pickles, yes I do, I enjoy pickles, how about you!**

**If you can't tell, yes I am a cheer leader. Why am I telling you this? Well our coach left us. Leave a comment if you feel bad for my team. Maybe we can start a rebellion? Anyway have fun! Bye guys! :***


	4. SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey people of the inter web! Greetings from the writer known as Maxrideandcows!**

**Weird intro, sorry about that. I am in a happy mood. I was just texting the guy I like…hehehehe. **

**He is so sweet. He called me pretty! No other guy has ever done that to me. He is one special dude. I like him a lot people. **

**! Enough with the mushy crappolies! I have an announcement for you! **

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!**

**I am looking for a Beta Reader! I need someone to correct me spelling and grammer. I think I text way too much. Yes that's it.**

**So, to make sure I have the perfect person for my stories, (I need the perfect person because my stories mean a lot to me) here is an applicationyou can either comment or PM me with your answers. First person please!**

_My Beta Application =)_

_Books you enjoy:_

_How long have you been a beta:_

_Your writing and beta-ing strengths; _

_Your favorite Maxrideandcows story:_

_On a scale of 1-10 how awesome is Faxness:_

_Same question, but for Max and Dylan(Milan):_

_Things you struggle with:_

_Why are you perfect for my beta:_

_One cool fact about yourself_

**I know this is a dumb thing to say but, sometimes, you just don't know with people. **

**YOU MUST BE A BETA TO ENTER. **

**Please answer me in my call of need! I need a beta! Thanks people! Luv u guys! Bye! ;***


End file.
